Because I Loved Him
by Cross My Heart X Hope To Die
Summary: Today is the day Portia and Tommy get re-married. But what happens when Jude is the one who can't stay away? What will happed to her and Tommy? Oneshot. Romance, Tradegy, Horror, Angst. Read and Review. No flames please.


Disclaimer - If I owned Instant Star, There would be a new season playing right now.

The dark blood pooled around her slim body, staining her long blonde hair, to a deep crimson in color. She lied in the queen sized bed and stared over to her already dead lover. She wouldn't be far behind him as she could already feel the life slipping from her form. Her attacker stood at the door of her bedroom smirking. She knew she shouldn't have messed with married men - well….almost married. But either way, he was still taken, and she didn't respect that.

The color of their blood almost matched the color of the bedspread and pillows on the bed. Jude couldn't move any part of her body. She was paralyzed. Blood ran down her face, mixing with her salty tears as the warm, wet liquid also ran down her back turning the purple bride's maid's dress a dark blood red.

Tommy's last words went through her mind over and over. 'I-I'm so s-sorry for getting you into this…but remember, I will love you, Jude Harrison, always and forever.'

Portia Quincy stood at the door, bloody knife in hand. She smirked knowing she had killed the man who had hurt her so many times before and his mistress was not far behind for she would be dead soon too.

Today was the day that she and Tommy were supposed to be getting remarried. Jude was the maid of honor seeing as how her sister, Sadie, could not be there.

She had Tommy and Jude's blood on her beautiful white wedding dress, but she didn't really care.

He had left her at the altar. He went away with Jude. That was his mistake. If he had not done that, If Jude would have just stayed away, and if he had just married Portia…..He wouldn't be dead and Jude wouldn't be fighting for her life right now.

When she had found out that Jude and Tommy were not in the church, she knew what had happened and she knew where she would find them.

She broke into Jude's new apartment and found them in her bedroom sitting on her bed. They had tried to tell her it wasn't what it looked like, but of course, she didn't believe them. She had lost any sanity that she had left and stabbed Tommy in the chest. Jude watched in horror and tried to get her away from Tommy, but Portia had turned to her and slit her on her fore head. Jude had fell on the bed beside Tommy. She stared at Tommy as Portia stabbed her in the back digging the knife as far in Jude's flesh as it would go, then pulling it across her back making a deep straight line.

Portia watched as Jude grasped Tommy's hand, as he winced when she screamed from the pain she was feeling, as he whispered his last words to her, and now she was watching, waiting for Jude to take her last breath and follow Tommy to where ever he had gone.

Jude's tears had stopped falling but the blood from the slit on her fore head had not. Most girls in Jude's situation would still be crying, sobbing, begging and praying to live, but all she felt like doing was laughing. Maybe it was from thinking this was a stupid dream and that she would wake up any second. Maybe it was from temporary insanity. Who knew?

"You should have stayed away from him, Jude. He was mine and you knew it." Portia said as she stared at Jude.

"Y…you w-wouldn't get it…….I…couldn't stay….away." It was hard for Jude to talk. Her breaths were becoming shorter and more rigid.

"Why Jude?! Why the fuck not?! If you would have stayed away, Tommy wouldn't be dead and you wouldn't be laying in your death bed!!"

Jude looked away from Tommy's face and over to Portia's. She grasped Tommy's had one last time, and answered Portia with her last breath.

"B-because, P…Portia. I- I loved him…I still do love him…a-and I always will…" Jude smiled and allowed death to over take her.

Portia was beyond pissed with Jude's answer because she knew Tommy felt the same way. She glared at Jude's dead form and threw the knife at her. It landed in the middle of her back, but being dead her smile didn't fade and she didn't feel the pain. She wished Jude could feel the pain, She wanted to hear her scream and beg for her life. But she was dead.

Portia screamed and grabbed the knife out of Jude's back. The blood dripped onto her face as she held the knife up above her.

She brought the knife down as hard and as fast as she could. She sharp blood stained blade pierced her chest. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees gasping for breath. The knife still stuck out of her chest and blood was oozing out from her wound, streaming down onto the carpeted floor. She fell to the floor her arms and legs no longer strong enough to hold her up any longer. She looked at the two lifeless bodies on the bed and sighed. The pain was getting to be too much and she said one last thing to herself before the let the darkness take over her body.

"Because I loved him."


End file.
